Ammon Azurit--King Of The Clouds--Debut
��������'Antes del Live'�������� Día normal, hora normal, momento vago. No recordaba que había sido de mí toda mi vida, solo sé que nací con un único deseo. Una única esperanza, una única visión de lo que quizá sería mi propósito de vida, y era llegar a este momento. Tan pronto supe que era el momento avancé con la que se encarga de preparar live, ¿cómo se llamaba? No lo recuerdo, pero no es algo que me importe. Una vez ella se encargue de hacer el escenario quienes están llevando mi manejo como idol harán todo lo necesario para que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. Voces en mi cabeza me dicen como debo de actuar mientras más se acerca la hora del live, está programada a las 3 de la tarde y ahora mismo son las 2:30, el tiempo pasa muy rápido cada vez más ¿no es así? Ya voy dejando este maldito diario, llegaré tarde y no me conviene eso. ��������'Datos del live��������' * Idol: Ammon Azurit * Coord: Lifted Coord * Cyalume: Partner Of Miracle Coord * Canción: King Of The Clouds ��������Escenario�������� —¡Meeee presento! Soy Ammon Azurit— Hace una pose de JoJo´s —En esta ocasión vengo con mi primer Debut, espero y todos lo disfruten y lo amen casi tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos—'Hace mas movimientos aleatorios con mucha alegría en su rostro' —Sin mas dilación— Sonido de tambor '— ¡Qué empiece la música! '��������'''Live��������''' Heaven knows that I'm born too late For these ghosts that I chase With these dreams, I inflate, painted skies in my brain Every day, I'm Carl Sagan in space To escape this old world, this old world Some days I lie wide awake 'til the sun hits my face And I fade, elevate from the Earth Far away to a place where I'm free from the weight This whole world, this whole world I don't trust anything Or anyone, below the sun I don't feel anything At all''' I'm king of the clouds, of the clouds I get lifted, I get lifted King of the clouds, of the clouds I get lifted, I get lifted '��������'Making Drama��������''' Co''mienza a recorrer todas las ciudades más icónicas del mundo, algunas en avión, otras en auto, otras volando, pero en todas la música que ella llevaba se comenzaba a reproducir, al nivel de que todos los habitantes de los respectivos lugares la bailaban así estuvieran trabajando, descansando o haciendo actividades diarias, los lugares comienzan a brillar de color rojo, y en la noche todos comienzan a caer dormidos, más sin embargo la música levanta sus ánimos y Ammon solo observa todo desde una pirámide con un trono en su punta.'' —¡Just Play!— Some only live to die, I'm alive to fly higher Than angels in outfields inside of my mind I'm ascendin' these ladders, I'm climbin', say goodbye This old world, this old world And when I fall to rise with stardust in my eyes In the backbone of night, I'm combustible Dust in the fire when I can't sleep a wink, I'm too tired This old world, this old world''' ��������Cyalume Change�������� I don't trust anything Or anyone, below the sun I don't feel anything At all I'm king of the clouds, of the clouds I get lifted, I get lifted King of the clouds, of the clouds I get lifted, I get lifted Imagination, take me somewhere I don't know I'm lost but I better find it alone King of the clouds, of the clouds I get lifted, I get lifted 'I keep searching Oh, I keep searching I keep searching'Todos celebran el increíble live que dió, más sin embargo había algo fuera de lugar. Categoría:Ammon Live Categoría:Live